Flame of Wild ice
by Zero of the Black Knights
Summary: Ranma, Naruto, Flame of Recca Crossover. Changed the title because I changed my Original Idea to a cooler one.
1. Growing up

Disclaimer: Naruto, Recca, and Ranma all belong to their anime's company, the dubbers, and the Mangakas. Not mine don't sue I'm poor.

Author's Note: Things may seem a little random at first but's thats cause the first setting is the Ranma universe. Also Recca is going to be sent to the future on the day of his birth cause I can not remember how old he was.

Kagehoushi was out of options. The Hokage Ninja's, the greatest Ninja clan in history of the world was about to be wiped out. Her only option was to send her only son, Recca into a time of peace, so that some day he could have a better life. Using this technique would cost her something more dear to her than her life, her death. When using this time warp she would be made immortal, which is worse than death because as she stays young, anyone close to her will age making her an outcast, and she'll have the pain of watching countless people die over the years to come. She had no clue where Recca would end up, so her only choice would be to wait hundreds, maybe thousands of years to meet up with him again. As the portal opened up Kagehoushi shed a single tear, even though this was good bye it was not forever, but that didn't make it any less difficult.

Nodoka looked down at the bundle in her arms. Today had finally been the day she had delivered her first baby. It would be her last, as Genma and herself could not make enough to suport another, however when Ranma, as she had named him grew up, he would have lots of children, her grandchildren, to make up for it. As Nodoka aprouched the Saotome residence, she saw a basket at the door. Nodoka rushed to see what was inside with Ranma in her hands when she saw another baby. On the basket was a card with the name Recca scribled on it and the numbers July 27. Nodoka saw that this was the same date Ranma was born and concluded that the baby must have been left there shortly after it's arrival. She gathered up the second bundle and walked into the house. She would have to tell Genma she had twins, or he would make her give up the second baby, and she couldn't have that.

Genma looked up from his couch as Nodoka walked in the door with two babies, he looked back down for a moment till he realised she had two babies! "Nodoka what is the meaning of this, we were only supposed to have one son, the doctor said so last week?"

"Im sorry but it appears we've had twins, Ranma and Recca, Ranma was born first and Recca second."

Nodoka looked down and noticed a sort of velcro sleeve on Recca's arm. She new it must have some special meaning so she decided never to take it off. (Hey Recca had never taken it off during the series before the battle with Kurei)

Genma let out a sigh, it would be imposible to give up one son and keep another, besides maybe he could use this to his advantage. Yes if he trained two son's in the Anything Goes School of Martial Arts, the could open two dojo's and he could have two people too much off of.

Sweat driped down Ranma's face. The score was two two, him and Recca were playing a game of Football. Ranma ran towards Recca's net and let loose a hard kick. Recca jumped over and made the save, he had a large grin on his face.

"Sorry Aniki (sounds cooler) but you wont win this time, this time the Urawa Reds are gonna win."

"You wish Recca, since the Kashima Antlers are way better."

As the two six year olds played hard to score the game winning goal, Nodoka cam out and called them inside for a family meeting.

Genma addressed the two boys. "As you know I am the head the founder of the Saotome Style of Anything Goes Martial Arts. It will be your duties to carry on my legacy and take on the role of masters of the Saotome style. In one week we will be leaving on a training jouney for ten years, during this time you will train and master the style. You got one week to spend with your mother, say goodbye to your friends, and get ready for the long road ahead."

Ranma and Recca looked at eachother, and smiled. Nodoka had never let them train with their Father in the back yard, and they've always been interested. Recca smiled as he said "Aniki, I'll master this in five years who needs ten."

Ranma grinned right back. "We'll then I'll only need a year." The two got up and went to take there bath, in the morning they'd head to school for the last time to say good bye to there friends. Then they would be off to train with Genma, and become masters of the Anything Goes school of Martial Arts.

Three years past and alot had happened, like the time they were in the UK and met up with someone named Sailor V, or the time they played Go for money against someone named Hikaru, then there was that kid who got killed saving a kid from a car, and a Short guy who hung out with his friend at a cemetary. This however, was the strangest. Genma had Ranma tied up with fish Sausage and other sea food and had thrown him into a pit of cats. He had it good though learning the Neko Ken, Recca was covered in old cheese and thrown into a pit of Hobo's so he could learn the Hobo Ken.

After a few weeks of training Ranma had indeed learned the Neko Ken, he went crazy and was saved by an old Cat crazy lady, but he had learned it. The Hobo Ken seemed to be a fake though as Recca never gained anything except a rancid smell when he was brought out.

Ranma was now afraid of cats, Recca afraid of Hobo's, and Genma afraid of what Nodoka would say if she ever found out about it. His head would be sliced off and served on a platter. O well off to find more places to train.

The training continued for Seven more years in the same fashion, except Genma never got any training advice from a manual again. They were at a place called Jusenkyo, for some reason this gave Ranma the creeps. Genma stood to the side as Ranma and Recca jumped on the bamboo poles growing out of the pools. After exchanging some blows Ranma was sent hurdeling towards a pool. He was almost touching the water when a hand shot out and helped him back up. It was Recca, and he grinned as he helped Ranma up.

"Sorry Aniki, got one on you there, looks like you owe me for saving you from a pool of ice cold water."

Just as Ranma was about to make a remark the guide came running. "Oh sirs, very good you no fall in springs. That the spring of drowned girl, whoever fall in take on the body of whoever drowned there last."

The two boys quickly jumped back onto the land. They yelled at Genma for not knowing about this and stormed off into the guides hut where they were staying. They grabed there gear and off, this time Genma had gone to far. They would leave and never go back to that dumb old man. Heck they were already both stronger than him so why should they stay just to babysit him. Ranma grabbed two scrolls labled Umi, and Yama Senken. (Due to the fact that Ranma couldn't keep up with Shinobi or Recca once he gets tougher I need to teach him this and since that Kumon guy wont be in this it doesn't matter if I give him both)

The two boys arrived in a small village. There were women gathered in a crowd watching two girls fight on a log suspended in the air.

As the fight ended with the purple haired girl comming out on top the women noticed the two boys. They yelled out something in Chinese and the women pulled out there weapons and attacked. The purple haired girl yelled something out and the women stopped comming. She then pointed to Ranma and then to the log. Ranma jumped up onto the log. The girl charged with a bonbori in each hand. Ranma kicked her as fast as she could and she fell off the log. Ranma jumped down to help the girl out. When she got up she grabed him by the chin and kissed him right on the lips.

"Ho ho ho, look at this, seems Shampoo has bagged herself a husband."

Ranma turned around too see a wrinkly old lady on a stick. "Come you and your accomplice shall stay at my place tonight."

"Ahh I get it, because Aniki defeated an amazon, Shampoo over here in combat, he gets to marry her, and since she is your grand daughter, Aniki is the Son in law to the matriarch of the amazons."

Ranma was too busy eating to notice what Recca was talking about.

Recca continued to talk with Cologne until supper was finished.

"Well son in law, since your going to be an amazonian husband you will get to learn some of our techniques, Shampoo was supposed to learn these tommorow for winning the tournament but since she lost, I'll have to teach you tell she's ready."

"Can you teach Recca too?"

"I am sorry but no, since these techniques are only for the strongest members of the clan and he is not, since he will not be married in. Due to the amazonian law only one member of a family can be married into the amazons at a single time. However, there is something else I that he can be taught if he wants to meet me at midnight I'll tell him, but he must come alone."

Recca was standing outside the camp, it was 11:59 one minute till cologne got there. When she arrived she revealed to him that she senced a power sleeping inside him and the way to activate it would only become clear if he trained along on the mountain tops."

For the next five weeks Ranma trained with Cologne, mastering techniques such as: The Kachuu Tenshin armiguriken, which he used to punch at full power over 50 times a second, then he learned the Hiryu Shoten ha using his emotionless state making his ki cold he would use the opponents warm ki which they got when he made them mad to create a tornado, which would fling the opponent away, when they were in it it would cut off their oxygen supply, it was a deadly move, Then he mastered the Mokou Takabisha which was a ki wave equivalent to one hundred of his strongest punches in an instanst. Then he mastered the Senkens. The umi which allowed him to move at a speed which he was undetectable. Then the Yama senken which he could use to shoot vaccume blades.

Recca trained hard over the next five weeks as well trying to figure out what his power was and how to use it effectively. After five weeks was up Recca sat down. "Damn this has got me licked, he said as he snaped his fingers. Suddenly his arm burst into flames.

Cologne was about to teach Ranma the ultimate Technique, the amazon Transport. It warps you several feet instantly it's hard to master but is very useful. As cologne showed Ranma the first step Ranma copied it. Just then Recca appeared and grabbed his shoulder. There combined key sent them farther than they could ever imagine, not just in distance but through time.

End Prologue

A/N: K so maybe theres some OOC in here and maybe it's not the best. Don't flame me your not obliged to read and I'm not oblidged to write. Constructive Critisism and Idea's are ok, I don't have word on my com so no spell check. Tell me If you'd like to pre read it.


	2. Growing down

Disclaimer: See chapter 1

Notes: K so I enjoyed writing the first chapter and was planning on waiting a while before I continued but I was struck with insperation and had to write it down. So Ranma and Recca aren't 10 years older than the person they meet they'll revert back to a younger age.

Ki- Body energy

Chi- Spirit Energy

So here we go

Also if anything seemed rushed in the last chapter I am sorry, I tend to do that, and that's why I am writing. Too improve.

Ranma got up slowly, dizzily. He looked up to find himself being slapped by a small looking kid, who looked like a girl but had the aura of a guy. He stood up and looked to his right to see that Recca was still out. He then noticed he was just as short as the kid and Recca was smaller as well. He ran over and woke up Recca. "Recca wake up. Recca wake up." He shook Recca violently until he opened his eyes.

"Wah? What happened? Where are we? Why are you so small Aniki?" Recca asked in a dazed confusion. It was obvious they were no longer at Shampoo's village, they seem to have been transported somewhere else and also seemed to have reverted back to a previous age.

"We weren't this small since we were six, we must of reverted back to six years old!" Ranma said in shock, "But how?"

"I can answer that son in law."

"Cologne where are you? Where are we?" Asked Recca suddenly fully awake.

"You were transported ten years into the past, and sent to an alternate universe. I only got about a couple minutes to explain before my Ki runs out and I can no longer talk so I'll have to be very vague. When Ranma was performing the first half of the technique he would have just transported about a foot, if he did it wrong. He should only have enough ki to perform it about a mile at best, but since Recca touched you your Ki was combined. Ki is the bodies energy so you wouldn't have had enough. However, you both posses chi, the spirits energy, caused by something infused with your spirits. This fusion of Ki and Chi caused an irragular balance in the technique since Chi is to powerful to use in this situation. Since you both would have been killed if you had gone through I used my Ki to shield you two, it took away half my remaining life span, and but seems to have reverted you back ten years as well. Since you were reverted to a smaller age you cannot go back until you build up your ki, and master your chi. There is no telling where you'll end up so you'll have to both master your Ki and Chi. I seem to be out of time, good luck." Cologne's voice faded out.

Ranma and Recca sat there in a daze when they remebered the boy who had found them. They looked over and saw he had beat up clothes, greasy tangled hair, and was covered in dirt. They concluded that he must be homeless, and since they often had to fend for themselves while training with Genma, they decided they should bring this kid along to wherever they were going. "Hey kid, I'm Recca and this is my brother Ranma, what's your name?"

"It's Haku." The boy replied.

"Why don't you come with us, we grew up in the wilderness, so we know how to fend for ourselves, and it can't be worse than living on the streets here."

The boy nodded and the three dark haired kids walked off into the forest. They didn't realize it yet, but they would eventually meet some even stranger people.

About five minutes after the boys left, if you were there to witness, on the desserted street, there was a man. This man's face was covered and he had a giant sword strapped to his back. He had sensed some powerful chakra here a minute ago, but it was gone now. He walked away angry.

"Hey Recca-kun why are you always wearing that thing on your arm?" Haku asked.

"It's just always been there I wonder if I take it off." Recca replied.

Ranma was off meditating to control the Neko Ken. Since Haku's ice was powerful (Im asuming he already new how to use it he just masters it over years) Recca seemed to be the weak link in there group of three, since Ranma had amazonian techniques. He tugged on the bracer until it came off. Eight magnificent dragons made of flame lit up the sky. Haku dashed into the woods to find cover but Recca stayed there aww struck.

"So this must be my inner strength Cologne was talking about. Hey you dragon's I summoned you I am your master."

One spoke up, obviously the leader. "We won't obey some one we could easily kill, we'd be reborn into some one else's flame eventualy."

"Then I'll make you listen."

Recca fought with the eight flame dragons for the next couple of weeks slowly gaining control over more of them. He finally had control over all of them whene he returned to camp.

Over the next six years Ranma, Recca, and Haku grew up together. They had incresed there strength and Ranma and Recca were stronger at the age of eleven than they were at the age oof sixteen back in there own world. Ranma had mastered the moves taught to him by cologne. Not only that he learned to control the neko ken technique. Recca learned to use his flame effectivley. He could summon eight flame dragon's to help him fight. (see http://en. to see what his dragon's do) as well as the Senkens, since they were part of his school, Ranma however stayed loyal and would not teach Recca the Amazon's techniques. Haku had mastered control of water and wind, which he used to create attacks of ice. He was also very adept in throwing the Senbon needles they had stole, which was useful in killing animals they could eat.

"Well it's decided then, we'll start our own ninja clan." Ranma said to the other two. Since we can't enter the other villages due to a lack of I.D. The Ninja's in this time seem to be the most powerful fighters. Not only we'll we get stronger but that is a good way to build are strength up. Now let's think of a name for the village and we'll need somewhere where we can build it.

"How about the Hidden Ice village?" Said Haku.

"Yah but that would contradict Recca's power, plus the closest thing to ice I use is my soul of ice when I use my Hiryu Shoten Ha." Replied Ranma.

"Which could be a good thing. No one will suspect someone from the hidden Ice village to use flames." Recca said.

"So it's decided were the village hidden in the ice."

With this name there was only one place to go. Mount Kaligel. It was in the middle of the country of oils which currently had no Ninja village. They had climbed it once as training and since it was so big it'd be perfect. Once they got there Ranma used his Bakutsai tenketsu (sorry if I forgot to mention in last chapter he learned from cologne) to create a series of tunnels. It wasn't actually cold in the caves, since the caves were only half way up and the snow was 3/4 of the way up. A store in a village beside the mountain sold authentic shinobi head protectors. Since it was all the same, except for a lack of symbols, Ranma stole three of them for his village using the umi senken. He carved in the kanji for ice, 氷, in the front using his neko ken claws. (If you can't see you may have to download a language patch).

"I heard in the village that some of the clan leaders are going to watch the Chuunin exam in 1 month, that's where the villages show off there strength and get customers to pay for there shinobi. It's a good place to get attention. It'll take us about two weeks on foot to get to the country of fire, where the exam is being held. Then we'll have two weeks to convince them to let us through. We need the clan leaders, to aprove us as a shinobi village or we won't be able to compete so we'll go down and talk to the leaders tommorow." Ranma told the two. The three of them went off to bed, they had to convince the clan leaders to acept there village and it wouldn't be easy.

The three boys arrived in the village where the clan leaders resided. As they walked into the building a couple of guards blocked there paths.

"This is a restricted area, no one can see the the Clan leader Yuuichi-Sama."

"Let us in, were here to sign a deal that could get this country a lot of power." Recca replied.

"Let them in, let's here them out." Yuuichi demanded.

The three boys entered the room and bowed to the clan lord. Haku, having the best people skills did all the talking. "Yuuichi-sama, I am Haku, and these are my friends Ranma, and Recca. For the past 6 years we have trained hard, but since we have no proof of our heritage from any village we cannot become Shinobi anywhere. We would like to set up our own village under your countries rule, not only would this country in time gain power, we would be able, with your reccomendation, be able to enter the Chuunin selection exam."

"You three are a bunch of kids, how can we trust you to build an entire village on you own?" Yuuichi replied.

Ranma got angry and spoke up. "You will be watching the Chuunin exams, to see which villages are worth hiring. Give us one shot and we will prove to you we are capable. If we can do this entire exam we will be as strong as the weaker clans who aren't aloud to have the elite Jounin, since that is only for the stronger clans (made this up). We could get work and our village will grow."

"Hmm, I like that that determination of yours. It shows me that you may be capable. Very well then, you will have one opportuninty to prove you are capable of leading a clan."

"Thank you, Yuuichi-sama." Recca said.

The three boys had waited three hours outside Yuuichi's office when a lady came out. "Here is your citicenship papers, you reccomendation to take the Chuunin selection exam, and your papers that will allow you entry inside Konohagakure. You will leave with Yuuichi-sama in one week, your job will be to protect him, and that will give you a week in Konohagakure to prepare."

The three boys grabbed the papers, and took off back to there hidden ice village. They would leave in one week. They had learned alot in these six years together, Ranma and Recca learned that in order to survive you must kill, but also that killing is only a last resort."

Their gear was packed, they had supplies of food. The three boys wore their forhead protectors proudly on their forheads as they walked towards the country of fire. The chances of something happening were slim but there was still a chance so they were ever on alert.

When they were a three days walk from Konoha, they were ambushed by three Ninja's from the grass village.

Using there chakra to create some dirt Bunshin the grass Ninja's attacked. Recca using his quick fire ball shooting technique quickly disposed of the clones. Haku held their ankles down with his ice. Ranma used his Kachu Tenshin Armiguriken to attack them. After they were knocked out. Yuuichi had his guards take them into the woods and drop them off. They wouldn't be able to track the travelers but would survive.

They continued along the path into the Country of Fire.

All the clan leaders were given special lodging. The three boys stayed in a room nearby, so they could protect Yuuichi if need be. Tommorow was exactly one week till the exam, they were going to go look around for a while and see if there was some way to burn some time.

As the shinobi from the hidden ice village walked around Konoha, they noticed it was very peaceful there, compared to the other Ninja countries they had visited.

While walking down an ally they saw a fat Sand Ninja, he threw down a kid in an orange suit and was about to punch a little kid. Using the Umi Sen Ken Ranma caught his fist just in time to stop the punch.

Kankuro was suprised, he couldn't even see his fist get caught, or hear, see, or sence this new guy who just stopped him.

Kankuro Dropped the kid, Konohamaru and was swining at Sasuke, when a stone hit him. He looked in a tree to see a leaf Genin sitting in it. Right as he was about to say something someone else spoke up. "Enough Kankuro, you're a disgrace to the village." 

"But Gaara..." Kankuro said obviously afraid.

"Shut up or I'll kill you." The boy vanished and reapeared beside the two sand ninja. As they were walking away, the leaf genin jumped out of the tree.

"Hey Im intrested in you what is your name, the one with the gourde, and also the one who with the pigtail."

"I'm interested in you two, I am called is Sabaku no Gaara."

"I am Saotome Ranma."

"Uchiha Sasuke." The leaf Genin replied

"Why don't the three who've been watching us come out and introduce themselves too?" Gaara and Sasuke looked suprised, they had not noticed anyone's presence earlier, and were suprised when three sound genin apeared. They were adept at hiding there Chakra so they did not know how this kid found them out.

"We are from the hidden sound village, I am Dosu, this is Kin and that's Zaku. I've never seen your head protector before what village are you from."

"We are the three founders of the village hidden in the ice, we were created three days ago."

End Chapter 2

A/N Need some prereaders, hope you enjoy, next one will be out shortly.

Next Chapter, Test Number one.


	3. Before the exam

A/N: So someone told me of a story Kit, Cat, Ryu and I found it. It is really simmilar to mine but honestly I never read it. Plus I intend to go to the end and don't intend to have Ranma godly compared to everyone else.

So finally chapter 3 is here been into stepmania to do this. lol.

Also for the most part I'll use the english names for Jutsu's I can't remember since it saves me time.

Ranma woke up and looked over to the clock. "Hmm 10:00am that means I gotta get there in half an hour. Time to sleep... 10:00! Wake up, Recca, Haku were late!" Haku immediatley got up, although Recca didn't. Ranma looked over at Haku, smiled, and nodded. Haku made a couple of hand signs.

"This never gets old, Recca wake up with this ice cold blast of water you lazy bum no jutsu." A ice cold stream of water hit Recca right in the face.

Recca let out a earth shatering scream as something cold and wet fell on him. "Damnit Haku, Aniki that Jutsu is really getting old!" Ranma and Haku both burst out into laughter at the soaking wet Recca. "Sorry bro but that just never gets old I mean, you just got soaked and woke up immediatley."

"Argh I forgot it's already 10:05 we got to get going or we won't make it in time." Ranma yelled. The three boys hurried to get dressed, they grabed some food from there hotel fridge and bolted out the door towards the building for the chuunin exams. They raced through the streets of Konoha, they took notice of how peacful everything was compared to the other places they had been in the many years they had travled together. They guessed that this village got the long end of the stick when the alliances of the shinobi villages was formed. They saw kids playing Ninja, older kids practicing Tai jutsu, and villagers going about there daily lives.

They stopped infront of a big building with a sign that said 'The Chuunin Exam, Examinees Report to the fron desk. The three kids walked to the fron desk where a fat old lady with a big mole was sitting.

Ranma walked up to the second floor. The letter they had got from the front desk said to go up to room 3-B. (sorry couldn't remember exact floors and rooms) Ahead several feet from where they were walking they could see a crowd of people Genin. They walked over too see what the commotion was about. They quickly noticed the sign on top of the room saying 3-B.

"You can't get into this room without getting by us." One of the Ninja's said. "We've taken the exam before, people quit being shinobi, and some even die and you think you can get in.

"Who'd want to, this is the second floor." Recca responeded. Suddenly the two ninja laughed. Many phrases could be heard like: _How come we didn't think of that, or We should have known. Wow we are stupid._

The one Ninja kicked at Recca, Recca threw a right punch right for his face when a bushy browed kid blocked both their attacks.

A white eyed kid walked over to Recca, Recca smirked as the kid said to him. "Who are you, state your name."

"Saotome Recca, and the best damned Genin at this exam." Recca, Ranma and Haku walked away just as the blond, pink haired, and black haired kids showed up.

As Ranma, Haku, and Recca were walking through a rather large room a voice called out. "Stop their, I Rock Lee with my powerful strength of youth challange you Recca, to a duel, I am the strongest Genin or the leaf." A kid wearing a green jumpsuit, his forhead protector around his waist, he had orange leg warmers, he sported a bowl cut and had thick eye brows.

Recca smirked and took his fighting stance, Lee took a different stance, they rushed at eachother exchanging blows at a fast pace. Recca used his normal flame to increase his punch strength, Lee was being pushed back. _Sorry Gai-sensei, I have to break your rules._ All of the sudden Lee disapeared, he sent a kick to Recca's jaw, Recca flew up while Lee apeared behind him. Recca began to panic, Lee's bandages came undone, but suddenly a pinwheel flew out and hit his bandages.

A giant Red turtle yelled out at Lee. "That's enough Lee."

"So you were watching."

"That technique is forbiden."

"But I wasn't planning on using the other one."

"YOU FOOL! You think you can get away with an excuse like that, you already know what it means for a shinobi to reveal his special techniques."

"Hai"

Ranma, Recca, and Haku watched with a mutual confusion, Recca had lost to this kid, and then a Turtle was able to stop him, could this turtle be the kids sensei?

"Then here comes Gai Sensei!" With a poof of smoke a bigger version of rock lee apeared, they were the same in every way except the bigger one was wearing a green vest.

"You guys are in the spring time of youth."

The three ninja looked at the two in disbelief, first there was a thick browed kid, then a super thick browed adult.

The sensei know as gai punched lee strait in the face, they both started crying and hugged eachother,

"Gai-Sensei!"

"Lee! Don't worry the path of youth is paved with mistakes, after the Chuunin exams, your punishment will take place, 500 laps around the practice range." He turned to Ranma, Recca, and Haku. "I apologize on behalf of my student." He threw a shuriken and knocked out the pin wheel. "Good luck Lee, Later!" Lee turned to face Recca.

"I'm sorry I lied but the strongest Gennin of the leaf is most likely on my team, his name is Hyuuga Neji."

Recca spoke up. "That's alright you see, my brother over there, is stronger than I am and is most likely the most powerful Genin at the exam."

"until we meet again." Lee took off leaving the three too themselves. Haku spoke up. "You know he trained alot, did you see his hands while he took off his bandages, they were covered with scratches and bruises. He must have trained alot."

Ranma smiled, he hadn't smiled like this in a while, years even, it wasn't the smile of someone happy or who just heared a good joke, it was the sadistic smile of someone powerful faced with a decent challenge. "This might not be a waste of time after all."

The three of them sat in the corner of a room. They watched as a older guy was showing cards to a black haired kid.

"So give me a discription and I'll see who I can bring up for you." Kabuto, the older one said to Sasuke.

"Gaara of the Dessert, and Ranma of the Village of Ice."

"Too easy, Okay first up is Gaara, not alot is known about him, only that he has done mostly C's and even a B rank mission and came back without a scratch, impressive. And Secondly Ranma, He recently became a Shinobi, however in the Mist country he and his friends started there own village and on their way hear defeated bandits and ex-ninja to get there master Yuuichi-sama here, they may have skills.

Suddenly some sound Nin jumped at Kabuto, the one covered in bandages upercuted, Kabuto dodged, but collapsed and threw up moments later. "Don't underestimate the sound village."

"That's enough, fight again and you'll be expelled from the exam."

"Sorry this is my first time and I got a little excited." 

"I am Morino Ibiki and the examiner for the first of the chuunin exams. This will be a writen exam."

End

A/N there it is next time the first exam


End file.
